We meet again after 4 years?
by BenDanFAn's
Summary: Mikan saw natsume is kissing a girl and she straight awya left to USA. What happen if the meet again after 4 years? Plz R&R... Mostly MXN Couple


_About: Mikan saw Natsume kissing with another girl she thought he doesnt love her anymore. And doesnt feel belong here. So she broke up with him and left to America. After 4 years, what will happen to them when there meet again?_

_Mikan-17_

_Natsume-17_

Natsume is kinda strange this few days. He keeps on hanging with Luna and spend less time with me. Natsume is my boyfriend so why he is spending more time with other girls rather then spending more time with me... And now today I saw him kiss the girl. I was so angry when I saw him kissing with another girl. So I just dont feel this things are right anymore, so i'm going to go my own way.

So mikan wrote a note to natsume.

_Natsume's POV_

"I wonder where is polka?" thought Natsume . He was opening his locker and a note drop down to his hand. He read it an the note say.

_Dear natsume, can you meet me in our tree at recess. Love, mikan_

"Oh... Its from polka." thought Natsume.

_Recess_

Natsume was walking to _their _Sakura tree. And he noticed Mikan.

"Hi, polka." say wthe the old boring tune of his. " Hi, Natsume" said mikan.

"So why did u ask me to come here, polka" asked Natsume. "Natsume, I got a name." said Mikan.

"The reason I asked ou to come here is..." said Mikan. "You can do it girl, dont be afraid." thought Mikan. "Natsume, Im breaking up with you". Said Mikan with a cold voice.

When natsume heard this, he was shocked. Why all of the sudden...

"Why, mikan?" asked natsume with a shaking voice. "Why? You asked, today I saw you kissing Luna. Can you explain that?" said mikan with a angry tone.

"Erm..." said natsume. "See you cant even explain. I thought you love me so I gave you my first kiss and I didnt thought that you will go make out with a girl when I'm not here. So we're through, hyuuga" said mikan with a teary voice.

"Dont leave, mikan." said natsume with a teary voice while grabbing her wrist. "We have to move on natsume. I dont belong with you anymore, and I feel that I dont belong here either." said mikan with teary eyes and she started to sang.

_Mikan: I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesnt seem right... these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

_Its so hard to say_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay._

Mikan started to walk away from Natsume.

_Chorus_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now _

_I gotta go my own way_

_Mikan: Don't wanna leave all behind_

_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time_

_Another colours turms to grey_

_And it's just too hard...to watch it all... slowly fade away_

_I'm leavin today_

_Cause I gotta do whats best for me _

_You'll be okay_

Natsume catched up to mikan. Then natsume's starts to sing.

_Chorus_

_Natsume: What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

_Mikan : What about trust?_

Natsume hugged mikan behind.

_Natsume: You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_Mikan : What about me?_

Mikan started to caress natsumes cheek and natsume is holding her hand tightly.

_Natsume: What am I supposed to do..._

_Mikan : I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_Natsume: ...miss you._

Natsume let go off her and mikan ran away from him. She got her bag and ran back to her house. She asked her grandfather to buy a ticket for her to go to America. She is leaving immediately because she just feel that she doesnt belongs here anymore. She packed her bags and straight way went to the airport for her flight.

_(Note to u guys: Mikan is a rich girl so she can go anywhere she wants...)_

"_Goodbye, Japan. And goodbye natsume." thought Mikan with her heart shamble._ And she took off to America without saying goodbye to all her friends.

During the second day

Natsume waited for Mikan in the classroom with a bouquet of roses and try to ask her forgiveness. But she didnt showed up. She will usually showed up in this time.

The bell rang. Mr narumi went in class. "Class, I got a bad news to tell you. Apparently, mikan wouldnt be with us anymore. She already left to America last night and she already tranferred to a school at America." said mr. Narumi with a sad voice. And seeing the expression of his class.

All of them were shocked even hotaru and natsume.

"_Why did that baka dint told me that she was leaving" thought hotaru. _And she was crying for the first time.

Natsume was the sadest one cause the person he loved broke up with him and left to america. He felt regret for kissing luna. And he cried for the first time.

_After 4 years_

Mikan was back again in Japan. But she is now a famous singer and model that was recognized by a famous clothes designer. She came back to japan is because she has to sing a song named "_Everyday" _with a mysterious person in a concert. When she arrived she saw a lot of reporters.

"Arghh... Why do I have to sing with person that I dont know?" asked natsume with a angry tone. Now natsume is also a famous singer and model in Japan.

"That is your job. So just be happy with it." said natsume's manager.

" Argh!!! I really want to kill my manager" said natsume with the dangerous face he had.

_While at mikan's limo_

"Wow! Japan really changed a lot. I wonder how is _he_ doing? Argh... Dont think about him, I decided to move on and forget about him." thought mikan out loud. Then mikan saw a advertisment and she saw natsume in it.

"Natsume also became a very famous model, he is more handsome than ever. Dont think of those pervert things mikan... Get the whole of yourself" thought mikan while doing some strange move.

_In natsume's office_

Natsume was in his office reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. Suddenly, he spit out the coffee that he drank and saw a lovely brunette in the newspaper. Yup, it was his ex-girlfriend.

"She's back. Wow... She sure have grown more taller and more sexier than last time." thought natsume with a perverted look.

"I wonder can I see her or not" thought natsume with a smirk. " I think I will go shopping" said natsume and he put on his diguise so nobody can recognize him.

_Mikan's POV_

"I really feel like going shopping now." thought mikan and she told the driver to stopped the car and she put on her disguise and went down to the car. So she shopped whole day long.

Suddenly, a boy recognized her and call her name. When she look over, it was one of her fan boys. So mikan ran for her life and accidentally tripped over someone.

And that someone was the none other natsume hyuuga. Both of them was shocked and natsume grabbed her wrist and ran from all the fans. They ran to _their _sakura tree.

They were tired and layed down. Mikan let go natsume's hand and sit beside him. They was a piece of silence. And mikan doesnt know what to say.

A piece of silent until someone started.

"Erm... Hi hyuuga-kun. How are ou doing lately?" said mikan with mannerism that she learn in America.

"Oh... Im doing fine, polka." said natsume with his boring tune like usual. " So how was America?" asked natsume.

"Oh... Ok.. America is kinda nice and started to talk talk nonstop." said mikan. " Wow! She really didnt changed at all except for her marvolous body. I wondering what panties is she wearing today?" thought natsume with a smirk on his face.

"Hyuuga-kun, are you listening to me?" asked mikan. "Oh yeah... So you are staying until when? And call me natsume like last time." said natsume. Mikan hear that and she started to think of a suggestion to leave.

"I will be staying for one weeks and I have to leave now hyuuga-kun" said mikan as she tried to run faster. Then natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his lap. Mikan blushed.

"I told you to call me natsume, polka. And I see you are wearing strawberry panties today" said natsume in a pervert way. "Hentai!!!" shouted mikan.

Mikan tried to get off from natsume but natsume keeps on holding her tightly. Then he hugged her and said " I miss you, mikan. Why did you have to go away to America? Why did you have to break up with me? I still love you, mikan. I felt really regret to kiss another girl at your back... Can you forgive me?" asked natsume with a teary voice.

Mikan heard that and she was shocked.

'Natsume, I missed you too. I went to America is because I saw you kissing Luna and I feel that i dont belong here so i went to America." said natsume with teary eyes.

"Dont say that... You belong here with me. So will you forgive me?" asked natsume while his hand is shaking.

"I cant natsume. After that incident, I told my self to move on and find another person. So I really have to go..." said mikan while she get loosed from natsume and walked away. Natsume started to cried and mikan also started to cried too...

" I will always love you natsume" whispered mikan.

Mikan started to pracice her new song natsume also started to practice. So she/he can take out theirs minds of each others.

_After two days_

Today is the concert and it started a few hours ago. Mikan and natsume was on the last program but both of them didnt know that they will be singing together. So mikan started to dressed up for her performance. On the other side, natsume is also preparing for his performance. Mikan wore a white dress until her knees and permed her hair a bit while natsume wore a nice tuxedo with a blue tie.

The workers gave a signal to natsume and he walked to the stage. When he was on the stage, natsume heard a lot of fangirls screaming. "The songs name is _Everyday_..." said natsume.

And the music began to played. And natsume started to sing, a lot of girls cheered for him.

_Natsume: Once in a lifetime means there's_

_no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_should grab it while we can_

"This voice really sound like natsume's" said mikan while she started to sing and walk down the carpet and a lot of boys started to cheer for her.

_Mikan: Make it last forever_

_Never give it back_

When natsume heard this voice he saw a beautiful godess walking to him. "Mikan" thought natsume.

_Natsume and Mikan: it's our turn, and im lovin where were at _

_Because this moments really all we have._

Natsume grabbed her hand and hugged her. A lot of fans cheered for them. They started to sing while holding each others hand.

_Chorus_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gotta run while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and screamed out loud_

_Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_Oh, everyday._

_Mikan: Thay say you should follow_

_Natsume: And chase down what you dream_

_Mikan: But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_Natsume:What does it really mean_

_Mikan: Oh, no matter where were going_

_Mikan and Natsume: There's no more to life when we_

_listen to my heart_

_And because of you I've got _

_the strength to start_

_Chorus_

_Natsume: Were taking it back _

_Were doing it here together_

_Mikan: It's better like that_

_And stronger now than ever _

_Natsume: Were not gonna lose_

_Natsume and Mikan: Cause we get to choose_

_that's how its gonna be_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gotta run while were young_

_And keep the faith, keep the faith_

_Natsume and Mikan: Everyday(x17)_

When they finished, natsume hugged mikan and asked for her forgiveness again. Mikan forgave him and they kissed full with passion. All the cheers was angry. Like " Give us back our natsume!!!" said some fan girls either that is " Give us back mikan!!!" said some random fanboy. Mikan and natsume walked down the stage and went home.

_In the car_

Natsume was grabbing mikan shoulder and pulled her to his shoulder. Mikan snuggle around him.

"So, polka. Do you want to go out with me on this Sunday?" asked natsume with a slight excitement.

"Ok then natsume" said mikan and they arrived to mikans big house.

"So I will pick you up at 8.00" said natsume while waving to mikan.

_Sunday Night_

Mikan was dressing herself and she heard a knock and saw natsume more handsomely than ever. And natsume saw an angel in front of him. They greeted each other and natsume brought her to watch a movie and had dinner in the finest restaurant.

Then they went to the park. " It is so cold" said mikan while covering her bare arms, natsume took off his coat and let her wear. " Mikan, is it alright if I asked you something." said natsume. "Sure." said mikan.

Natsume bent down on one knee and mikan was shocked. " Mikan, I know we are back just a few days. But I cant ever lose you again. So, will you, Mikan Sakura, marry me and make me the most happiest man in the world." asked natsume and showed a beautiful silver ring to mikan. Mikan was happy.

" Yes!!! I would like to be your wife..." said mikan while crying and natsume carried her and kissed her with full of passion. And they live happinly with two kids.

Please Read and review!!! Hope you guys like the story. Flames accepeted.

The "remembering you, syaoran" story. I will try to update soon... Very sorry... And enjoy the story. The songs are from HSM 2...


End file.
